Amarillo como el sol
by ShioriOrihara
Summary: Midorima Shintarou tendrá que enfrentarse a un rayo de sol que se metió en su corazón hace tiempo. Oneshot MidoKi.


**Aqui Shiori regresando con otro oneshot de knb. Esta vez es un fic de una pareja crack que salio de un roleo que hice hace meses atras. Espero les guste el Midoki :D**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de knb no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**ONESHOT**

**"Amarillo como el sol"**

Ese día oha-asa le había pronosticado buena suerte. Su amuleto de la suerte era algo amarillo tan brillante como el sol. Salió de la tienda con una bolsa en mano dispuesto a regresar a su casa pero algo se lo impidió. Oyó unos gritos de chicas (así como chillan al ver a su estrella favorita) y de pronto alguien chocó fuertemente contra él. Este, por la fuerza, cayó sentado al suelo y la gorra que cubría su cabello también. Midorima parpadeó un par de veces al reconocer esa rubia cabellera. Iba a decir algo pero no pudo ya que el rubio lo cogió de la mano y salió corriendo con él. Las chicas que seguían al modelo le perdieron el rastro y se fueron decepcionadas.

—Eso...estuvo cerca—dijo el rubio tratando de recuperar el aire luego de semejante maratón que se dio al intentar escapar de aquellas señoritas.

—No tenías por qué involucrarme en esto Kise—refunfuñó Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

—Gomen, gomen Midorimacchi—se disculpó juntando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza. El peliverde solo chasqueó la lengua.

Estaban en absoluto silencio, ninguno sabía que decir y justo cuando Kise iba a decir algo unas gotas cayeron en su rostro. Primero fueron unos cuantos peros luego se incrementó mojándolos en el acto. Midorima hizo lo mismo que Kise hace un rato, lo cogió de la mano y corrió con él hacía su casa que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban.

—No pensé que llovería—dijo el rubio mientras se sacaba los zapatos para entrar a la casa del otro.

—En la mañana lo dijeron en el pronóstico del tiempo—respondió Midorima yendo a buscar unas toallas.

—No lo vi—dijo empezando a temblar de frío.

—Sécate y será mejor que te cambies sino quieres pescar un resfriado, sígueme—el peliverde le aventó una toalla en la cara y subió las escaleras. El rubio lo siguió mientras se secaba el cabello.

Entraron a la habitación y Midorima empezó a buscar en su ropero algunas prendas para el otro. Todas eran grandes pero al menos serviría hasta que su ropa seque.

—Toma ponte... —no pudo continuar hablando ante semejante escena que sus ojos presenciaban. Frente a él Kise estaba parado solo con ropa interior— ¡¿qué haces?! —preguntó alterado con un leve sonrojo.

—Me dijiste que debía cambiarme y eso estoy haciendo, más bien Midorimacchi creo que tendrás que prestarme calzoncillos porque los míos están mojados—le respondió sin pudor alguno, cogió la muda de ropa del peliverde y se sentó en la cama para cambiarse.

El tirador de triples suspiró y empezó a buscar un calzoncillo para darle al degenerado de Kise. La presencia de este lo estaba poniendo nervioso y que se presente semidesnudo ante sus ojos empeoraron las cosas. Su corazón no dejaba de latir y sus manos temblaban al abrir un cajón. ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Simple. Midorima estaba enamorado de Kise desde Teiko, no sabe cómo paso exactamente pero un día se descubrió viéndolo en los vestidores y en las duchas, le enojaba el hecho de que jugara con Aomine o que abrazara a Kuroko. Pero nunca se lo dijo ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos sino fuera por Akashi. Ellos dos eran totalmente opuestos y nadie se los imaginaba juntos. Midorima era alguien serio y reservado, aparte de tsundere; en cambio, Kise era todo lo contrario. Una pareja totalmente dispareja pero los polos opuestos se atraen... ¿no?

—Ten un poco más de pudor Kise—le dijo aventándole el calzoncillo, el rubio seguía igual, esperando la última prenda que le faltaba para cambiarse.

—Estamos entre amigos, no tienes que enojarte—rió—a menos que al verme así te hayas prendido—cogió la ropa y se disponía a ir al baño para cambiarse cuando Midorima lo cogió del brazo. Aquellas palabras hicieron click en la mente del más alto.

—Mido... —sus labios fueron sellados por los del peliverde, Kise abrió los ojos como platos, intentó separarse pero Midorima lo cogió de la cintura y lo apegó más a su cuerpo. La ropa que sostenía el más bajo cayó pero eso no le importó a ninguno.

El más alto empujó a Kise a su cama y se posicionó encima de él, en ningún momento dejó de besarlo. Comenzó a acariciar la cintura del rubio y luego comenzó a subir hasta sus pezones.

—Es-espera Midorimacchi, ¿qué estás haciendo? —reaccionó al sentir como el otro acariciaba su cuerpo.

— ¿No es obvio? —respondió acomodándose los anteojos al puente de su nariz.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no estas con Takaocchi? —preguntó con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.

—No, Takao es solo mi compañero; además, él esta con un senpai del equipo—respondió sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Entonces... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Si tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos ni nada por el estilo—se acomodó al lado del otro esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Suspiró—será mejor que me vaya, te devolveré tu ropa mañana o te compraré otra—recogió las prendas del piso y salió hacía el baño para cambiarse.

Una vez solo en la habitación Midorima se removió los cabellos y golpeo sus rodillas con sus puños. En estos momentos Kise probablemente esté pensando que lo besó solo para burlarse de él. Pasó sus dedos por sus labios al recordar que había probado esos labios que desde hace tiempo lo tenían tentado. Lo que sentía por su ex compañero no era un juego, lo que sentía por él era verdadero pero no fue capaz de decírselo. Oyó que cerraban la puerta del baño y unos pasos en la escalera. Quizás aún había tiempo para arreglar aquel malentendido, quizás aún podía ser honesto consigo mismo. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y vio a Kise sosteniendo una revista donde le habían hecho un artículo especial a él.

—Kise—al oír su nombre dio un respingo, dejó la revista en el sillón e intentó salir de esa casa pero Midorima se lo impidió y lo acorraló en la puerta. Iba a aclarar todo en ese preciso momento—Kise mírame—le ordenó pero el aludido no le hizo caso.

—Déjame—dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero el más alto lo escuchó.

—No, no te dejare hasta que me escuches—con delicadeza cogió su mano y lo llevó al sillón para que puedan hablar. De nuevo un silencio se apoderó del lugar, hace poco se armó de valor pero ahora no podía ni decir ni pío.

— ¿Te gusto? —la pregunta del más bajo lo descolocó y se puso rojo. Kise sonrió, eso fue un sí—para serte sincero no me esperaba algo como esto, tú y yo somos totalmente opuestos. Nadie hubiese apostado por nosotros—bromeó causando una pequeña risa en Midorima.

—Pero lo que digan los demás no debería de importarnos sino lo que sentimos nosotros—respondió tomando la mano de Kise y sonriéndole con sinceridad. El rubio se sonrojo y desvío la mirada—Kise—volvió a nombrarlo cogiéndolo del mentón para girar su rostro y besarlo nuevamente.

El beso fue correspondido de inmediato, empezó despacio para luego aumentar la intensidad. Jugaban con sus lenguas y saboreaban sus bocas como si no hubiese mañana. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados y con el corazón latiendo a mil.

—Vamos a mi cuarto—la invitación del de Shuutoku casi le provoca un pequeño infarto, sabía que podría pasar si iba pero él también quería más que besos. Asintió y volvieron a la habitación del mayor.

Apenas cerró la puerta Midorima volvió a atacar los labios de Kise, se habían vuelto su vicio. El rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello del peliverde y este por su cintura. El tirador empezó a empujar a Kise hasta que cayó en la cama, se volvió a posicionar sobre él y comenzó a meter su mano por debajo del polo que le quedaba algo grande al ser más pequeño que él. Llegó hasta su pezón y lo pellizcó haciendo que el rubio soltase un gemido. Dejo sus labios por un momento para atacar su cuello, mordió su clavícula y de un movimiento rápido le quito el polo. Hizo un recorrido de besos, mordiscos y succiones desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. El rubio soltaba pequeños y placenteros gemidos que incitaban a continuar. En unos minutos después Kise solo estaba con los calzoncillos de Midorima, quien con delicadeza empezó a quitárselos. Esto solo ponía más ansioso al blondo. Sacó la última prenda dejando a la vista la palpitante y despierta excitación de Kise. Este se estremeció al sentir la respiración de Midorima en esa parte de su cuerpo y soltó otro gemido al sentir la lengua ajena recorrer su falo desde la base hasta la punta. Si la lengua de Midorima lo estaba volviendo loco su boca le hizo perder la razón. El peliverde le estaba haciendo una felación que lo llevó hasta el cielo. Subía y bajaba, lo enrollaba con su lengua, succionaba y jugaba con sus testículos. Midorima era un maestro en esas cosas.

—Mido...ya...ahh—trataba de apartarlo pero Midorima no planeaba salir, Kise no aguantó mucho y se vino en su boca. Este tragó la esencia del blondo, se limpió la comisura de los labios con los dedos y los lamió, no dejaría escapar nada del esperma de Kise. El pobre rubio pensó que su cara explotaría de lo rojo que estaba.

—Eres delicioso—le dijo antes de volver a besarlo, el más bajo saboreaba su propia esencia en la boca del otro. Era un poco amargo pero la dulzura de los labios de Midorima compensó aquel sabor.

El peliverde sacó de su mesita de noche un frasco y untó sus dedos con ello. Primero metió un dedo en la entrada virgen del blondo para que se acostumbrara. Kise soltó un quejido por la intromisión, sin embargo, Midorima lo calmó con un beso. Metió el segundo dedo y miró las expresiones de Kise, este ya estaba acostumbrándose. Para cuando el tercer dedo ingresó el rubiecito emitía gemidos de placer. Con sus dedos simulaba embestidas, hacía movimientos de tijera para que aquella entrada se estire y cediera a lo que vendría.

—Voy a entrar—le dijo mientras le abría las piernas para posicionarse en medio y así poder entrar. Rozó su pene contra la entrada dilata del as de Kaijo. Este lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, tragó saliva y aspiro todo el aire preparándose así para que "eso" entre en él.

—Ahhhh—gimió al ser profanado por el falo del peliverde—es...espera—los dedos no se comparaban con el pedazo de carne que amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Midorima estaba bien dotado ahí abajo—puedes moverte—dijo después de un par de minutos.

Midorima obedeció y empezó a moverse lentamente, no debía ser brusco con Kise. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron aumentando de intensidad tanto que la cama rechinaba por el ejercicio de esos dos cuerpos. De pronto Kise gritó muy fuerte indicando a Midorima que había dado con su punto sensible. Las siguientes embestidas daban en aquel punto haciendo que Kise alcance la gloria.

—Yo...me...me vengo—logró decir entre gemidos.

—Juntos, hagámoslo juntos—dijo Midorima con voz ronca producto del éxtasis. Unas estocadas más y el de Kaijo se corrió entre sus vientres mientras que Midorima lo hizo en el interior de Kise al sentir las paredes internas de este aplastarle el pene.

El as de Shuutoku cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Kise. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y ninguno dijo nada luego de aquel encuentro.

—Midorimacchi—el rubio rompió el silencio. El mencionado levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos de Kise reflejaban miedo y duda.

—Kise—se acomodó a su lado sin desprender sus ojos verdes de los dorados—te amo—dijo con un rubor en las mejillas. El aludido lo abrazó y le respondió con un "yo también". Sellaron aquella conversación con un beso. Uno de los muchos que se darían a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Abrió sus ojos con pereza, intentó levantarse pero un dolor agudo en la parte baja de su espalda hizo que desistiera. Se volvió a echar y esperar a que su ahora novio apareciera y lo ayudara a llegar al baño.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó entrando a la habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cuello. Recién salía de bañarse.

—No puedo levantarme pero supongo que bien—contestó con una sonrisa. Por otro lado, Midorima se sonrojo de sobremanera.

—Perdón—se disculpó pues por su culpa Kise estaba inválido. Luego del primer encuentro lo hicieron como unas 3 veces más.

—No te preocupes, más bien ayúdame a llegar al baño—le dijo estirando sus brazos para que Midorima lo cargue. Este obedeció y lo cargo como princesa hasta el baño. Lo dejó en la tina y le abrió el caño para que se junte el agua.

—En cuanto termines me avisas para venir a recogerte—el otro asintió y se dispuso a tomar su baño con agua caliente para relajar los músculos.

Al terminar con el baño Midorima fue a recogerlo y lo dejo para que se vistiera, luego bajó a desayunar. Al parecer aquel baño con agua caliente le ayudó un poco porque pudo bajar las escaleras y llegó hacía la cocina. El peliverde le sirvió y se pusieron a comer.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿y tus padres? —preguntó mientras comía.

—Están de viaje—contestó, el rubio sí que era un poco tonto pero no podía culparlo. Ayer con todo lo que pasó ni tiempo había para pensar en terceros.

—Midorimacchi—volvió a llamarlo— ¿por qué tienes una revista mía? —el de Shuutoku casi se atora gracias a la pregunta.

—Era mi amuleto de la suerte, ayer oha-asa decía que debía tener algo amarillo tan brillante como el sol—Kise rompió en carcajadas por lo que dijo el otro— ¡no te rías! —exclamó avergonzado acomodándose los anteojos.

—Y sí que tuviste a tu amuleto—dijo en tono seductor pasando los dedos de sus pies por la pierna de Midorima logrando sobresaltarlo y excitarlo. Solo Kise era capaz de lograr todo ese vórtice de sentimientos en el interior del peliverde.

La escuela podría esperar pero aquel problema entre las piernas de Midorima no. Kise quedaría cojo por unos días más pero sabía que el mayor estaría con él de ahora en adelante para siempre.

_Cáncer |algo amarillo como el sol |: Hoy enfrentaras algo del pasado que te ha estado atormentando. No huyas más y enfréntalo. Esa persona puede traerte más suerte que el propio amuleto, sé honesto contigo mismo y lucha. Déjate llevar por esa tormenta solar._

* * *

**Si les gusto haganmelo saber con sus reviews. Pronto regresare por estos lares trayendo un nuevo fic u oneshot que se me ocurra de este hermoso anime. Bye.**


End file.
